


Kochbuch

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [1]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Goethe und Schiller leben zusammen im 21. Jahrhundert.Normales Beziehungsleben halt...





	Kochbuch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



> Ich habe schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mal eine Geschichte nur im Dialog zu erzählen. Wie mir ausgerechnet diese Idee kam... keine Ahnung. xD  
> Über Rückmeldungen würde ich mich freuen! :)

„Fritz?“… „Fritz!?“… „Friedrich!“  
„Mmmmhhhmm?“  
„Hast du das Kochbuch gesehen?“  
„Was? Das Kochbuch? Welches denn, bitte?“  
„Naja, das große mit dem gelben Einband. Das stand doch sonst immer auf dem Regal in der Küche bei den anderen, oder?“  
„Da wo alle Kochbücher eben sind. … Das Gelbe? Mediterrane Küche?“  
„Ebendieses.“  
„Keine Ahnung, Johann, sorry. Das hab ich vielleicht drei Mal in meinem Leben angefasst, das weißt du. Die paar Male, die ich ein Rezept gebraucht habe, war das beim Backen. Und auch nur, weil du dir immer so komplizierte Geburtstagskuchen wünschen musst.“  
„Ja klar, jetzt tu nicht so.“  
„Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, dass ich besser koche als du.“  
„Als würdest du –“  
„Johann, bitte.“  
„… Ich wüsste sowieso nicht, inwiefern das für das Auffinden des von mir gesuchten Kochbuchs relevant sein soll.“  
„Und ich wüsste nicht, was ich mit dem Verschwinden dieses Kochbuches zu tun haben soll.“  
„…“  
„Was wolltest du eigentlich damit?“  
„Was könnte ich wohl mit einem Kochbuch gewollt haben? Kochen vielleicht?“  
„Ach komm, Johann, verarsch mich nicht. Du kochst zweimal im Jahr.“  
„Dann ist es eben morgen mal wieder soweit.“  
„Klar. Das letzte Mal, als du gekocht hast, war ich krank; und es gab zwei Wochen lang nur Rührei und Dosensuppe. Und da willst du mir erzählen, dass du plötzlich vorhast, mediterran zu kochen? Sehr glaubhaft.“  
„…“  
„Also?“  
„Ich wollte… Ich dachte… Letztes Jahr fandest du doch diesen… Nudelauflauf so toll, mit diese Soße, und –“  
„Meinst du meinen... Johann, wolltest du für meinen Geburtstag…?“  
„Ich dachte eben, dass du dich vielleicht drüber freust…“  
„Johann… natürlich freue ich mich.“  
„… Hat sich ja jetzt eh erledigt.“  
„Wieso denn?“  
„Na, das Buch ist ja nicht da. Und ich wüsste auch nicht, wo ich es noch suchen sollte.“  
„Macht nichts, ich kann ja – “  
„Oh nein, an deinem Geburtstag kochst du mal nicht. Da werde ich dich den ganzen Tag verwöhnen.“  
„Dann gehen wir eben wieder zum Italiener, wo wir beim letzten Mal waren. Und verwöhnen kannst du mich ja auch… anderweitig.“  
„… Wenn du meinst…“  
„Aber klar. Das wird wunderschön, genau wie letztes Jahr. … Und außerdem… kannst du immer noch nicht kochen.“  
„Jetzt werd mal nicht frech. Sonst überlege ich mir das mit dem Verwöhnen noch mal.“  
„Aber wenn’s doch stimmt!“  
„Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das?!“  
„Ganz so unmöglich kann ich auch nicht sein. Sonst würdest du schon lange nicht mehr mit mir über unsere Koch-Qualitäten streiten."  
„Mmhhh, nein. Dazu sind deine Qualitäten in… anderen Bereichen zu überzeugend.“  
„Aha? Zum Beispiel?“  
„Ich hätte dann niemanden mehr, der hier Staub saugt oder meine Hemden anständig bügelt.“  
„Ach ja… sonst nichts?“  
„Nee, sonst füllt mir grade nichts ein.“  
„Sicher nicht?“  
„Sicher.“  
„GANZ sicher?“  
„Ja, gaaaa-aah! Fritz!“  
„…“  
„…“  
*Handy vibriert*  
"Du musst da aber jetzt nicht rangehen, oder?"  
"Johann, du weißt doch, könnte wichtig sein."  
"... ... ..."  
„Sorry.“  
„Wer war das? … Fritz?“  
„Ach, niemand.“  
„Für ‚niemand‘ wirst du aber ganz schön rot.“  
„Meine Schwester.“  
„Klar. Und, was wollte sie?“  
„Sie hat….“  
„Sie hat was bitte?“  
„Sie hat gefragt, wann wir das Kochbuch zurückhaben wollen, das ich ihr geliehen habe.“  
„Das du ihr… FRIEDRICH!“

~FIN~


End file.
